


Fireside Confessional

by changez



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rebuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changez/pseuds/changez
Summary: Cassian returns to base to find everyone missing.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Kudos: 1





	Fireside Confessional

When Cassian returned from his latest mission with K-2, he was more than a little surprised to find the base completely empty. He’d gotten clearance to enter the Rebel hangar from one of the droids, and as he looked around, realized that the only life forms he saw were the occasional droid. 

“Where is everyone?” Cassian muttered.

“I detect no organics,” Kay responded, helping Cassian unload the U-Wing. 

“It’s dinner time, maybe everyone is just eating,” Cassian suggested. 

“Or they’re all dead,” Kay said unhelpfully.

“Kay! Don’t even suggest that! I’m gonna head to my room. There’s got to be at least someone around.”

Cassian, with K-2 in tow, walked the empty hallways to his room. He deposited his gear and decided to com someone. 

“Hey, Bodhi? K-2 and I are back and there’s no one here? Did we miss something?”

There was a moment of silence before a voice broke through.

“Cassian! You’re back! You didn’t miss anything, but we’re all outside. Out back, actually. We’ve been working on an outdoor space we can all enjoy now that things have slowed down. There’s plenty of food, come join us!”

Cassian smiled at Bodhi’s enthusiastic voice. “We’ll be right out.”

K-2 reluctantly decided to join Cassian, and as they walked to the seldom used back entrance, they found the corridor lined with twinkling lights. The sound of talking and laughter increased as they got closer to the door, and as Cassian cracked the door open he saw a sight that made his heart swell. The once unused area had been cleaned out and now sported assorted stumps and rocks as chairs and makeshift tables, with a large fire in the center of the cleared area. An old table had been converted into a bar, with mismatched stools running along the length. Everyone who had remained with the former Rebellion seemed to be there, talking and laughing. Cassian felt his heart swell. It seemed like every horrible moment had led up to this. 

“Cassian! It’s so good to see you!” 

Cassian barely had time to react before he was embraced by Bodhi.

“Come and sit down. Have a drink. Enjoy the fire,” Bodhi said as he gently urged Cassian forward. He led him to an empty stump near the bonfire and Bodhi put a drink in his hand. Cassian sipped and hummed, looking up at Bodhi who absolutely glowed in the light of the fire. He looked soft and kind and for possibly the first time Cassian had known him, peaceful. 

“What?” Bodhi asked, looking behind himself and then at Cassian. Cassian chuckled and pulled Bodhi to sit beside him, smiling.

“You look...beautiful,” Cassian finally managed to admit. Bodhi played with his hair that was tied back in a ponytail.

“Thanks...you-you do, too?”

Cassian chuckled as he shook his head. “How have I never realized it before?”

Bodhi hummed in thought. “Because there wasn’t time? Before? We all have a little more time to appreciate things, now. Not that everything is calm. But nights like tonight? There’s at least a little less to worry about.”

Cassian took a sip of his drink and nodded. “Now there’s time. Maybe...time for us?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. Cassian wasn’t sure what had suddenly made him so bold, but it felt like a pressure had been lifted as he let the words, once held on his tongue, out.

“I’d like that,” Bodhi responded with a soft smile. 


End file.
